


Monsterpedia

by The_Lich_Queen



Category: Original Work
Genre: Monsterpedia, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-09
Updated: 2020-06-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:54:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24618682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Lich_Queen/pseuds/The_Lich_Queen
Summary: Skeleton headcanons for my Undertale AU stories as well as my own original stories, that's also this will always be marked as 'WIP'. Because I'm always adding new things.This 'journal' contains a list of monsters, species, and races that will be in the background, or merely mentioned, as well as fighting against character, in my stories.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	Monsterpedia

**Brief Introduction:**

Despite the popular belief, that skeleton monsters come from some form of necromancy; Skeleton monster is actually a subspecies of ancient rock golem monsters. They are characterised by their human skeleton-like appearance of white dry bone. Which is both strong and lightweight. Skeletons have firm flexible body, quick reflexes, sharp retractable claws and teeth adapted to killing humans. 

Skeletons are the most common of the ancient rock golem descendants and are seen worldwide. They range anything between 4’’ to 9’’ feet. 

Skeletons can hear too faint and/or too high for human ears. They can see in the pitch darkness. And are said to be able to smell blood from miles away. 

Skeletons are social with other skeletons. They communicate through use of rattling, chunking their teeth lightly or crushing with their jaws, strange hissing, grunting; The glowing magical eyes from the depths of their eye socket was once believed to use only when battling, but in the wild, they have been seen using their glowing eyes as a means to convey emotions and can be seen many different colours to do this.

They can often be seen in groups but mainly travel in pairs. It is thought that skeletons will be stuck to one mate during their whole life and will not find a new even when the other has dusted.

Skeletons have a very high breeding rate, it is believed to be because their offspring die young [over-grinding/hunting by humans]. While skeletons themselves have a long lifespan: it is only if they manage to live long enough become a high skeleton, elder skeleton or boss monster, that they can live to see their full lifespan.

Bone Pile: Skeletons are known to flop all over each other. It is believed that the head of the family normally sits near the back with their mate at their side and their offspring will sit all around them. At times on their laps. 

Skeleton bathe in a strange manner- they will break down coal, mix this with moss or some other kind of foliage, along with water and made a paste. Then use this coal-mix on their bones before rinsing it off- it is thought to not only clean but makes their bones whiter. 

_Taxonomy:_ As mentioned on the previous page, skeleton monsters are from the line of the ancient rock golem monsters. These monster of old had roamed the world some one million years ago. 

Rock golems could reach the size of an outer castle wall, or another the size of a common house. 

The first recorded skeleton monster sighting was roughly eight hundred years ago, near the eastern midlands. While these still strongly held the appearance of skeletons, the ones of the past looked much more rock golem, then the ones we see today. 

Skeletons and the annoying common rock monsters are very distantly related but come from the same ancestor. In comparison to the rock monsters, skeleton monsters have undergone major changes. 

It is not known how these golems monsters came to be in the form of human skeletons.

And as a result of them being distant cousins, some Monster Breeders have tried to breed them with different rock monsters, in order to bring back the original skeleton monsters. With no success. 

The research gathered have put the descendants of the ancient rock golem monsters into several different categories. The high officials, however, will not release any of these to guilds, leading some to believe that skeletons may be sentient. 

**Biology:**

Anatomy and Physiology:

Skeleton monsters vary in size, most are normally on the taller size of the measuring scales; between four feet to nine feet tall. And typically weighing between 80kg and 100kg. With the heavily recorded one being 150kg!

Skeleton monsters are the image of human skeletons. There are 206 bones in the skeleton monster.

The skeletons teeth can sharpen at will. As well as their Phalanges of both hands and feet.

Skeletons have invisible mana passages that act like veins, allowing magic to flow to certain areas in their bodies- these magic pressure points were called 'hollows' and there was nineteen in number.

The first pressure point is located on the Frontal Bone. The second of the bottom of the Cervical. The third on the Manubrium. The fifth of the lowest part of the Sternum. Sixth and seventh on each inner side of the Scapula. Eighth and ninth on either Capitulum. Tenth and eleventh on both Metacarpals of the hands. Twelfth and thirteenth, two places either side of the Pelvis. Fourteenth and fifteenth, both Patella. Sixteenth and seventeenth both the Calcaneum. 

The last two magic pressure points are thought to be within the Orbits or eye sockets. And are the only mana had can be seen. But it is not clear at this time. 

Skeletons have displayed several features probably attributable to them a descent from desert-dwelling species. They tolerate very high temperatures. [At the time of my writing, no tests have been carried out for more colder temperatures.]

Skeletons are hermaphrodites, meaning that they can be both male and female. In the past, it was thought that the females never showed themselves because all skeleton's bones have the appearance of 'male' bones. 

When changing their forms, skeletons will grow extra ribs and their pelvis will shift. On turning back into males, those extra ribs will drop off and dust. 

Respiratory and circulatory systems:

It is not known if skeletons can breathe. However, some Monster Hunter claims to have seen them panting. 

Nutrition:

It is rather unclear what that skeleton’s main diet is. The captured skeletons owned by the Monster Trainers and Breeders, eat just about anything given. 

It has been reported in the early days, that skeleton monsters eat human flesh and souls. This has yet to be confirmed. Most records with this claim come from stories which have been passed down. 

However, skeletons have known to laze in the afternoon sun and it is now believed that they can feed on the sunlight. They have only been seen to drink water.

**Breeding and Growing:**

'Brewing' the skeleton term for pregnant (*1):

Before brewing skeletons choice a mate to breed with (most skeletons mate for life)- a tiny soulings will appear on the 'mother's' SOUL and lives under the surface for five months (*2); during this time the soulings can easily die and return to the mother's magic. There are a few signs but it rather hard to be sure. Skeletons that realize must rest and up back on their magic output. They need a lot of food to prepare for the skeleton key that will later form.

When the brewing starts, thin hair-like bones called 'fossil' will appear on the inner sides of the mother's ribs- they will then twist downwards like a tornado, taking the soulings down with them. The fossils will harden into a cocoon known as a 'skeleton key'. It is very hard- almost unbreakable. The mother will then find a safe place to rest and harden their own bones for a few weeks- and while not as hard as their key, their bones will be very strong during this period.

However, they had no magic keeping their joins together, this is due to the magic being given to their brew. A well-aimed strong attack can break a skeleton's off and not dust, it is believed that they can even reattach the parts with a coal-based mix. The mate of the brewing skeleton is very aggressive during this period and is advised to keep away.

'Shin' the skeleton word for baby: Brewing last for two years(*3).

They come out between eight-nine inches long and are very soft bone. Over the next few hours, they go through a phase called 'blasting' where marrow can magic continually covers their tiny bones until they are about the size of a three-year-old (size comparing to human infant).

Shins will feed off their mother or father for the first couple of years of their lives. After this, they can feed off other family members and even try solid foods. 

Shins learn to walk only an hour after brewing and follow their mother around. The mother will walk in all different directions, even spinning around suddenly and knocking into them- during this time the mother will not pay attention to them even if they fall over, however, have been known to halt until their shin stands.

Skeletons have a power called 'Blue Attack' which is gravity-based magic, something the ancient rock golem was commonly known for and other earth magic- however, for skeletons, this was not originally an attack at all but a means in which to care for their offspring. 

Having up to nine shins a skeleton will use this 'Blue Cradle' to carry them behind him when the shins grow tired and can no longer walk. The skeletons will also use this to rock their shins off to sleep. 

Brewmates: Brewmates is the term to use for the shins of that brew. Shins will follow their mother for the first three years or at times less, then can play on their own, with mother never too far. 

However, shins will never be seen alone- in fact, brewmates will not start parting ways until a lesser skeleton. It is rare for a shin to be born alone and can lead to death if the mother does not handle it right, so will often give away their offspring to a close family member who brews around the same time. 

Magic signets: when a skeleton has to give their offspring up any reason, they have to let leave them completely and let the adoptive mother cast their own magic signet over them in order for them to care. 

Shins will remain never grow- however, after six years of being shins they will enter into a different stage through 'blasting' off again. The blasting will crack their bones open and liquid bone the colour of the magic would pour out, completely covering their existing bones. This hardens into the larger bones.

'Skully' the skeleton word for child: After the blasting of the shin, skullies appear. They are the size of ten-year-old children. 

Even if a shin does not fully learn to talk, they will suddenly seem to be able to when becoming a skully. They will be more independent from their mother and go off on their own to play. 

This period will determine what kind of magic they will grow into- depending on training, experience and love. 

While shins they only have the very basic of magic from which they live on, but during this time, it is important that both mother and father test out their offspring's power- It is also thought that the longer that the skeleton brews their offspring the stronger the skullies will be. 

Skullies will now play with other skullies outside their brewmates, whereas before, the only time they would play with another shin was if that shin was adopted into them- the shins would ignore any other shins they come along. Strange behaviour, since later on, lesser skeletons and skeletons are very social creatures. 

They will remain as a skully for eight years when they will have their next blasting stage.

'Lesser Skeleton' or 'Lesser' the skeleton word for teenagers.

After this blasting, the size of the lesser skeleton will vary greatly. This is also the time when they will move away completely from their mother's care. Doing everything for themselves, they will even start moving away from their other brewmates and start doing stuff on their own coming together only for the twilight hours. There might be a couple of brewmates that stick together in pairs. 

They will have their last blasting around four to five years and become 'skeletons'; whatever size they blast into will mainly how they will remain for their lifetime (*4).

A special note- Some skeletons do not always find mates and if they reach the stage as a Higher Skeleton and want to have offspring- these skeletons can do a trick called 'asexually reproducing'. 

_(*1. Also to be noted, some skeleton has been known to breed without a mate.)_

_(*2. For a skeleton without a mate, this could take anywhere from three to twenty years)_

_(*3. For a skeleton that breeds without a partner, their brewing stage lasts ten years. They can only brew one at a time.)_

_(*4. Unless they reach a higher form of skeleton monsters. Such as 'Higher Skeleton', 'Skeleton Lord', 'Skeleton King' or 'Skeleton Emperor'.)_

**Home:**

Skeletons live in structures known as Labyrinths. Better known to the Guild as Skeleton Dungeons. 

Skeletons mates who start a Labyrinths at its beginnings will begin by making a small maze by digging up the earth and gathering stones- the small maze comes up hip using a method 'dry stone walling'.

It is very simple and easy to beat maze- at its heart would be the skeleton's living area, also known as a shell, which is the skeleton term for nest- young adventurers get confused when the older one talked about getting to the skeleton's shell. 

As the mates continue to build, they will learn different techniques along the way and find a way that they like. 

The skeletons will build different mazes all-around their shell, making paths to lead them back. They will even start digging out underground and making mazes before the surface- sometimes it is through these paths are the only way to get to the shells. 

When the skeleton brews and have their offspring, they stop their building to raise them. 

Skeletons are not fleshly creatures and only have the desire to mate when they want to have offspring. 

When their offspring are lesser skeletons, the skeleton mates will show them how they like the Labyrinths to be built like- the offspring born in a shell will continue on with this unless they leave their Labyrinth for whatever reason and start to build their own. 

Once the lesser skeletons become skeletons, they will move to the outermost reaches of the Labyrinth and made a shell for themselves there then continue on building the Labyrinth of their parents. 

Some Labyrinths that have been unearthed have been reached some astonishing lengths, depths and heights- with what was thought to have been home to over 10,000 skeletons when in use. 


End file.
